Impact
Impact is the quirk used by James Hatorii Description James' quirk causes his heart to pump out an explosive agent, alongside blood. He can force the agent out of his hands, knees, elbows and feet, and make powerful explosions. This is typically done on impact, the agent will automatically be forced out, the power of the explosion, in that case, depends on the strength of the impact. The agent can also be forced out at the users will, allowing him to add range to his arsenal. His explosive power has proven to be far superior to the quirk Explosion, James begin able to destroy solid concrete in single strikes, and completely remove the roofs of buildings with one attack, on accident no less It is also possible for James to control how much of each energy goes into an explosion, though it's always a trade off, for example, he could trade heat and light energy for kinetic, or vice versa Weaknesses The explosions can of course, be tanked, though it is unlikely. James is at an automatic disadvantage against speed type quirks, as his quirk relies mainly on contact to activate. In addition to that, this quirk causes James' heart to not have a filter on how fast it goes, causing his heart to continue speeding up as time goes on. Though this does increase the power of his explosions, it also causes cardiac arrest after a while. If James does choose to force explosions out at will, he will be more damaged than if he just makes contact first. It's a trade off, range and power for more damage This quirk requires a lot of concentration to keep ''off, ''and this makes James easy to ambush, as he has to concentrate on his quirk first Usage Due to the volatile nature of the quirk, it's very dangerous to use with allies around. It's also possible, if James is particularly tired, for him to lose control of it, and it will fire off randomly on its own, causing damage to him and his surroundings. James is able to effectively use his dangerous quirk in a variety of ways, boosting his mobility and speed using his explosions, and even using the added speed to increase the power of his impact. He utilises support gear to reduce the stress it puts on his arms and legs, allowing him to fight for longer, and fight harder. Named Super Moves * '''Finger cannon: '''James makes a fingergun, then fires off an explosion from his finger, this is very damaging on his finger sadly, and he can only do it once or twice per finger * '''Hand cannon: '''A variation of finger cannon, using James' whole hand * '''Quickshot: '''James fires off an explosion at 5 kilometres a second, making it near impossible to dodge. This basically game ends his arm, however * '''Strassman Impact: '''Similar in nature to Howitzer Impact, though the range and power is greatly increased External Links * Explosions a link to the phenomenon James can create with his quirk